1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a 3D power module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power module, which is implemented through main techniques such as modulization and integration design technique, manufacturing process technique, characteristic test, reliability evaluation technique, etc. of a power semiconductor device and a package material, serves as DC rectifying and AC converting (DC switching) functions in an inverter end of a computer uninterruptible power supply system (USP) and a motor variable speed driver in home appliances, industrial facilities such as a welding machine, an industrial motor, a robot apparatus, etc. applications such as a transportation machinery field such as an HEV, an EV, an airplane, an automobile, a rail vehicle, etc.
The power module is a very important key component because it consumes about 50 or 60% of the material cost in a power converting apparatus (an inverter, a converter) field of an electrical driving system. Accordingly, the development for the power module having high density/high efficiency/light weight has been continuously conducted.
Particularly, there was a need for the power module to have a compact size/light weight in terms of a component mounted in a limited space. As the power module has progressed to a multi-functional module by integrating a component having various functions, it has been operated in a poor environment such as high temperature, vibration, etc. Therefore, it is very important for the power module to have high reliability.
According to the prior art, a package has been generally manufactured by mounting a power semiconductor device, a passive device, a drive (IC), and the like, on an upper surface of a lead frame using solder, a conductive epoxy resin, or the like, connecting wirings thereto through wire bonding, and then, manufacturing a shape of a device through EMC molding.
In some package structures, a power semiconductor device unit generating much heat and a controlling unit controlling the power semiconductor device unit have been separately mounted and have been implemented within a single package, thereby attempting thermal and functional separation. In addition, a heat sink has been mounted on an upper portion of a module in order to effectively control heat generated from the power semiconductor device unit. However, this structure has caused problems such as inter-pin insulating problem due to increase in the number of pins required during compactness, lightness, multi-function integration of the package structure, increase in a size due to an increase in a controlling unit area, and the like.